


Open Window

by the_picturesque_town



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karunagisa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_picturesque_town/pseuds/the_picturesque_town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa started an unhealthy habit with his hot redhead neighbor across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> First KaruNagisa fanfic. i hope you will like it.

Nagisa sighed as he finally finished the English essay their teacher had assigned for them as homework. He leaned against his chair, massaging his temples, feeling a headache coming soon. He loved the English language, however there are times where his mind couldn't handle it all and he started to get a headache. For a Japanese person like him who was not accustomed to speaking English on a regular basis, it was pretty hard for him.

He sighed as he stood up, thinking a nice cold shower might relieve his pain. He stood near his opened floor to ceiling window which was near his closet and started stripping. He started with his shirt, pulling it up, revealing his lanky body. He was about to pull down the sweatpants he was wearing when he felt someone staring at him. He looked outside his window. His eyes immediately landed on a person who was on the apartment building across the street. Like Nagisa, he also had a floor to ceiling window and Nagisa could clearly see that he stripping and had gone far as only wearing his boxers.

Nagisa contemplated on pulling the curtains close; However there was something in the eyes of the stranger that made him want to do otherwise. Thinking that that person can't probably see him properly and since he doesn't know him, Nagisa turned around so his back was facing the stranger before he pulled down his pants and next was his boxer. After he was done, he then closed his curtain and head to the bathroom with his cheeks feeling hot.

* * *

Karma instantly got a boner from the sight of the naked stranger who undressed in front of him, not exactly in front of him but on the apartment across the street. He couldn't believe himself as he looked at the building tent on his boxer. He was not a pervert but that person had the most beautiful skin and ass that he have ever seen and as a normal person, he got hard. Though it was not that normal considering that the person who caused it was a male.

He peeled off his boxers and pulled his curtains and walked towards the bathroom, taking care of his problem. 

* * *

That incident didn't only happen once. The second time was when Nagisa was changing into his clothes since he's going to the university. The stranger was also doing the same thing and like the last time, Nagisa changed as if no one was watching him. It was embarrassing; His cheeks were tinted red though he doubts the stranger from across the street will see it. As soon as he was done he would close his curtain as if nothing happened.

Karma on the other hand got hard every time he saw his across the street neighbor doing a strip show while he was doing his own. He was glad that from the distance his neighbor wouldn't see his raging hard-on. He would spend a few minutes on the bathroom again to relieve his pain, making him late to his classes.

* * *

As days passed on they continued their unhealthy habit. Both of them would now lock their eyes against the other as they change. It was a little dangerous since someone might catch them if they would just look at the right time, though that only added excitement to the both of them. Nagisa by now realized how handsome the redhead stranger across from his was. Though to him, he looked like a player and it made him wonder if someone that handsome would even like him. It was like he was in another league.

Karma on the other hand could only think how beautiful his blue haired angel was. It made him wonder if that person would even date him. He looked like someone who would go through in a deep relationship whereas Karma could only last in one night stands and sex friends. However, these days, nothing could make him go hard if not for the thought of his beautiful blue haired angel. That's why he had been abstaining sex ever since he saw his across the road neighbor. It was bad and karma knows he couldn't stay like this.

That is why one day, he posted a note on his window for the blue haired to see. He thought it was now or never. 

* * *

Nagisa just got home from school and was about to take a shower. However as he passed by his window, he saw something. It was not the redhead however a note.

**Coffee? Tomorrow 4:30@ the book café on the next block?**

Nagisa paused. Did the gorgeous redhead just ask him now? Nagisa immediately closed his curtain and rushed to his bathroom. He breathed deeply and thought about it. Is he going to go? The redhead wanted to meet up with him and probably want to get to know him. He had never been in a relationship but he knows where this was going. He had read a bunch of shoujo mangas and novels to know about these things.

Will he go? Nagisa wondered. 

* * *

Karma didn't see the blue haired boy today. His curtains were closed as well. Maybe he had freaked him out by that sign. Karma sighed; amaybe his angel didn't like him after all. Well, he will find out about it tomorrow. Karma didn't put down the sign and just closed his curtain. 

* * *

Nagisa had thought of going to the said café however his mother had texted him and wanted to meet with him. He would want to run back to his apartment and warned the redhead, however his mother had arrived at the city. That's why he had no choice but rush to her. With heavy heart, Nagisa headed to the café where his mother wanted to meet him, which was a mile away from the café where he and his hot redhead were supposed to meet.

* * *

Karma looked his best since he was finally going to meet his angel. Terasaka had teased him earlier that Karma got it bad, that he had to go and buy new clothes for his date. He just shrugged the comment though in the back of his mind he thought that Terasaka might be right, he had it bad for his beautiful angel.

He was early, Karma was aware of that and his nerves are killing him already. He was nervous and Akabane Karma was never nervous. That's saying something.

He waited patiently until the clock struck 4:30. He couldn't help but look around, his anxiety killing him. His angel could appear any moment now and Karma could barely contain himself. 

* * *

Nagisa arrived at the café where his mother told him they would meet. He had to ride a train to get there and walked a few block. He was about to get inside when he received a text. It was his mother.

 **From** : Mother I'm sorry Nagisa but let's cancel our meeting today. I ran in to a friend today and she would like to spend time with me. Let's just meet tomorrow after your classes.

Nagisa felt his heart sink. Not because of his mother, but because he was supposed to meet the redhead today. He looked at his watch and it said 4:40. It would be too late if he still goes there. It takes less than thirty minutes to go back home and he wondered if the redhead would be that patient to wait for him. However, he really wanted to meet him. That's why without a second thought, Nagisa rushed to back to the station and rode the train home.

* * *

It was hopeless, Karma thought. It was almost 5:30 and there was no blue hair that popped up. The coffee that he had ordered for the two of them was now cold and disgusting to drink. He was stupid to think that that blue haired would come here. He should have thought about the possibility of rejection, though Karma knew it was his overconfidence that led him to this. He should have taken the signs that he won't be coming here. He was so stupid.

Karma took out his wallet and paid the bill before he stood up and headed to the door. However as soon as he opened it, someone bumped hard against him making both of them hit the floor.

“Watch it!” He yelled. He was so damned pissed that he could barely control his emotions. If he could, he would want to punch someone now. As soon as he looked at the perpetrator, his eyes widened. His heart skipping. 

* * *

Nagisa immediately got up and bowed down to apologize to his haste. He became so careless. He felt so ashamed right now and the one he bumped into seemed really pissed.

“I'm sorry; I was just in a hurry. I'm sorry,” He said in between pants. He had ran his way towards here and he was barely breathing. He was taking deep breaths as he stood up and looked at the person he bumped into and when their eyes met, his jaw dropped. It can't be… It was him, his neighbor across the road. He couldn't believe he waited for that long.

Nagisa felt his heart racing so fast as their eyes locked onto each other. He was tall, Nagisa took note and pretty muscular too. He couldn't believe he had seen it all under those clothes.

Karma on the other hand could barely compose himself. His angel was here. He really did come. He didn't ditch him. His heart was beating so fast that all the words he prepared earlier flew out of the window.

“Um…” Karma trailed off.

Nagisa sensed that he must be nervous so he smiled at him. He didn't want to be awkward between them.

“I'm sorry I was late. I didn't know how to contact you, so I didn't manage to tell you I'll be running late. Is that coffee still available?” Nagisa smiled apologetically. “I'm Nagisa Shiota by the way.”

“Karma Akabane,” He answered. Karma felt his heart race fast at the soft sound of Nagisa’s voice. He smiled as he finally knew about his angel’s name. “About the coffee, I'm not in the mood anymore but… I am hungry. Let;s go grab something to eat. I know a restaurant nearby.”

“It better not be expensive. I don't have much money with me.”

“Don't worry, my treat. It was me who asked you out first.”

“But I made you wait.” Nagisa pouted and it was the most adorable pout Karma had ever seen.

“Let's just split it then,” Karma said and laughed softly.

“Let's go?” He asked as he let his hand out to Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled and took it. “Alright.”

 

 


End file.
